


Division

by BlueDarknessIceHeart



Series: The Beat of Moth's Wings [5]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, Mild Language, Not Canon Compliant
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-02
Updated: 2017-09-02
Packaged: 2018-12-23 03:44:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 994
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11981433
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlueDarknessIceHeart/pseuds/BlueDarknessIceHeart
Summary: She still felt sick, still didn't feel like this wasrealwhen she realized Jack was staring at her with an intensity in blue eyes that matched his stupid coat and it managed to piss her off just enough to pay attention."I said you'll be working in my division now."





	Division

**Author's Note:**

> This is the last one right before we hit the Blackwatch era :D

She still felt sick, still didn't feel like this was _real_ when she realized Jack was staring at her with an intensity in blue eyes that matched his stupid coat and it managed to piss her off just enough to pay attention.

"I said you'll be working in my division now."

_Oh I'm sure as fuck not, Morrison._

"Excuse me? And who, exactly, do you think is capable of doing my job? I've been Reyes' second in command since we were practically teenagers, and you can't sign me over to be yours without my say so, given my hold in this organization - UN title around your neck or not." she hadn't meant it to slip past her teeth, the click of canines snapping together on the 't' a simple hit home on the _rawness_ of it.

"I damn well ca-"

She drew herself up, the navy blue of her unbuttoned button-up a stark contrast to white shirt underneath. Admete tried her best not to bare her teeth as she spoke, forced her voice to stay even.

"Respectfully, Strike Commander Morrison, it's clearly stated in Overwatch documents that even basic agents can refuse assignment to any mission, division, or commanding officer if they have just reason, and it would be looked at by a much more high ranking member of the foundation such as Reinhardt, Ana, or even Winston. However, your new rise to power deviates from this protocol, and you trying to force me to join your division - especially as your second - is a blatant abuse of power and I will not stand for it. Not when I'm more useful in the new sect I know you plan to raise in the future. Not when I have my own agents, fire teams, squads, and even a platoon to manage. You will not rip me from my station."

_God, please, just let us have this._

There was something in the set of his face that made her feel worse.

"Admete-"

"Sir, I can only ask you to call me by formal title and name."

_Fuck, how did we get here._

"Lieutenant Reina, I am simply asking you to improve your station and **_move on_**."

The clench in his jaw and hard line of his shoulders made her relax and offer a simple, gentle, smile.

"I'm sorry, sir, but I'm afraid I don't find myself fit for the station within your division - my skillset doesn't work for what you need. I kindly suggest, in my professional opinion, you find someone else."

She turned on her heel and headed straight to Gabriel, forcing herself to look as relaxed as possible until she was out of sight.

_Rubbing it in that he's in charge now, good job Reina._

Admete knew people were moving out of her way, something about her pace setting off particular alarms that _something was not okay._

She had her hand on Gabriel's door scanner, nearly knocking her head into the metal of the frame as she shoved her way in with a string of curses.

Gabriel barely had the chance to look up from his papers before she chucked her jacket on the chair, pins and medals of a variety clattering as she did so - the question of "what happened?" not even out of his mouth before she was practically shouting without any intent to.

"The fucker wanted me for his side and wouldn't back down until I told him in the most prim and proper way, pulling out every god forsaken protocol and power point presentation note to tell him that he needed to find someone else because I am not leaving. Not now, not ever, not again. He couldn't pay me enough, he couldn't _threaten_ me enough to make me switch over to being his second in command - told me he thinks I just need to better myself and move on!"

Gabriel had stood at some point, the concern on his face apparent as he gently sat her down in the empty chair before leaning back on his desk.

It was quiet until she offered in a very quiet voice, a hand running through finally unpinned curls -"Pinky promise I spilled no blood."

She smiled at the soft chuckle she got, despite how sad it sounded.

"He could classify that as insubordination if he wanted." Gabriel rubbed a hand across his face and she wrinkled her nose.

"Ana and Reinhardt love me. They know after this many years I've got a mean streak, but they also know the rules. They state, flat out, agents can deny any motion of assignment for a varying array of reasons as long as they've got solid reasoning to them. I've got a list, and trying to outright command me into doing it is pure bullshit at the least - I'm not here for that shit. I will not be treated like I'm just a _thing_ , like I'm not an actually useful asset. I've been here just as long as both of you, I'm just not a pretty face for the posters."

"Hey, I am not-"

"You are, not that I can blame them. Your face is nice. But, my voice and word is damn near equal to yours and Morrison's. People listen to me, I know I'm a hard ass but we all are. I at least know when to stop pushing. In the end, you and I have our agents, our _people_. Jack can be the public face all he wants, he's good at that shit and neither of us are really good at playing pretend for the cameras, but I am not leaving my people. He can't drag me into that nonsense."

Gabriel sighed, leaning down to gently nudge his nose against hers, pecking her cheek and then leaning back.

"As long as you didn't eviscerate the man with anything sharp."

"No, no. I behaved. Doesn't mean I won't have Ana on his ass right quick."

"Oh I don't envy the man in the slightest."


End file.
